1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improve structure of the aiming device of a golf putter, more particularly to an improved structure over the xe2x80x9cgolf putterxe2x80x9d as disclosed the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 388,289 having the shortcomings of complicated structure, uneasy to make, and high manufacturing cost. Thus, this invention provides a laser aiming device on the club head of the golf putter which features simple structure, easy-to-assemble, fast-to-manufacture, and low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,290, a golf club having a built-in laser component; a passing-through hole and a control button are disposed on the handle; a mirror is disposed inside and outside of the passing hole, and a circular mirror is disposed under the mirror, and a battery is disposed inside the handle. When it is in use, the user just needs to press the button, an indicating line for the vertical hitting plane is projected on the golf club for the aiming purpose. Such aiming device must be bought together with the goal club as a whole package, having a higher price but being used as a training club only. In formal tournament, the golfer has to prepare for another regular golf club, and thus may have the issue of changing golf clubs when the golfer has got used to the original one.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,739, a putter comprises an aiming device on the club head, and the aiming device will emit an indicating line for the vertical hitting plane. Such aiming device can be sold separately, and has the advantage of easy to assemble, but it has a shortcoming that the aiming device is installed above the club head. The user will see the aiming device while using it, creating an odd visual and psychological effect and affecting the swing motion since it has added extra weight on the club head.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,440, a putter comprises a laser pen being accommodated in a concession on the handle of the club, and a mirror is disposed at the bottom of the shaft of the putter so that the light will be reflected outward in a right angle forming an indicating line. Such structure requires the golfer to buy a brand new putter and thus carries a higher cost for such purpose.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,296, a putter has a laser component on each side of the club head of the putter for generating two parallel indicating lines. Such structure also requires the golfer to buy a brand new putter and thus carries a higher cost for such purpose. In the actual play, the golfer has the trouble of changing the golf clubs as well.
Besides the U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,290 which discloses a way of projecting an indicating line on the ground and allowing the golfer to have a better sight, and the latter three emit one or two laser beams towards the front vertical hitting plane as the aiming line. Such aiming line is not projected on the ground, but in form of the parallel beams at a predetermined height above the ground. When the golfer is looking downward, the golfer is not able to see the indicating line clearly, especially when the light is bright during daytime.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,222 and 5,464,221, a laser component is coupled to the connecting portion between the club head of the putter and the shaft of the golf club. It has the shortcomings of higher cost, changing clubs during practice, and unclear indicating lines.
The R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 388,289 entitled xe2x80x9cAiming device of golf putterxe2x80x9d aims at resolving the shortcomings of the aforementioned patents, and representing the newest product for the aiming device of the golf putter. The R.O.C. patent is filed on Jul. 9, 2000, and published in the R.O.C. Patent Gazette on Apr. 21, 2000, which comprises a clipping element 20, a buckling element 30, a body 40, a fixing element 50, a laser component 60, a switch 70, and a power supply 90. In FIGS. 1 to 5, the body 40 having an upper casing 41 and a lower casing 42 being coupled by two screws 43, and a laser component 60 and a latching element 44 are embedded separately into the grooves 413, 429 formed by the two casings 41, 42; wherein the latching element 44 has a screw hole 441 at its center, and a circular concave surface 442 on its bottom. The shape of the circular concave surface 442 is corresponsive to the shape of the convex circular curved surface of the lower casing 42. A screw bolt 45 is inserted into a through hole 274 of clipping element 20, and after passing through the fixing element 50, and being secured to the screw hole 441 of the latching element 44 such that the clipping element 20, fixing element 50, and the lower casing 44 are coupled together as an integral part. Then, two screw bolts 43 are passed through the recession 421 of the lower casing 42 and through the through hole 422 to the axial hole 412 of the upper casing 41. The battery box is embedded into the preset accommodation cavity 401 of the body 40, and a switch 70 and a touch control button 80 is coupled to a printed circuit board 46. When it is in use, the C-shaped clipper of the clipping element 20 is clipped to the shaft 10 of the golf club or the handle 15, and then a latching element 30 will secure the clipping element 20 in a fixed position. Such structure definitely can improve the shortcomings as described in the previous U.S. patents and attain the purpose of assisting the golfer to aim at the target. However, as we know from the above, these components include clipping element, latching element, body, fixing element, and it has to be mounted to the lower casing of the body by screws in order to combine the upper casing and the lower casing as a whole. Secondly, the coupling relation between the witch, power supply, and laser components makes the assembling more complicated and difficult, and thus having the shortcoming of high cost.
In view of the above description about the prior art such as the R.O.C. Publication No. 388,289 still having the aforementioned shortcomings, the present inventor herein with many years of practical experience in the design, development, manufacturing and marketing of laser component and its accessories (such as the laser pen, etc.) enhances the design of the laser aiming device on the club head of a golf putter by performing a series of researches and developments and finally succeeds to invent the present invention, which is submitted to the Patent and Trademark Office for review and granting of the commensurate patent rights.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a laser aiming device on the club head of the golf putter, which comprises a base having a laser emitting module that is coupled to one or two bottom casings by a plurality of buried head screws, wherein the laser emitting module further comprising a laser emitter being coupled to an ON/OFF switch and a conductive plate, which are disposed in two different sized holes and a battery accommodation cavity on the same surface of the base by means of the features of its shape. In addition, a preset groove on the base is latched to the shaft of the golf putter, and a plurality of the buried screws pass through the trapezoid hole and is fixed to the screw hole on the base such that the base, golf putter, and bottom chassis are fixed together as a whole. When it is in use, the golfer just need to press the switch gently to set up the aiming device by the projection of laser beam and attain the expected effect of assisting the putter to aim at the target. It has simpler components such that the whole structure is simplified, and the mold for mass production is made easier in order to reduce the manufacturing cost. It can improve the complicated structure, difficulty of making mold, and high cost for the traditional aiming device of the golf putter.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.